


The Room Where it Happens

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend while escalating to a merry evening.

With Hamilton out of the picture it was Aaron Burr's turn to take the race against Thomas Jefferson. After the taste of ecstasy, Aaron couldn't wait to be in the room where it happens. He openly campaigned, relying on his devilish good looks and his sway with the ladies. "I'd want to get a beer with him!" Praise chimed from the Adirondacks. Jefferson was beginning to sweat. It all came down to Hamilton, and upon word of his key endorsement, Jefferson summoned Mr burr to his home. "Mr Jefferson," Aaron burr smiled, feeling as if mr Jefferson had called him to concede the race. "Glad to see you're in good spirits, considering the news." Jefferson begged him to sit on the love seat in his foyer. "The news?" Burr frowned, feeling his hopes and dreams evaporate. "Your dear friend Hamilton has just secured the presidency for me." Burr turned red, seething with rage toward Alexander, but he suddenly realized something. "I look forward to our partnership, mr Jefferson," he smirked. (Jefferson to camera) "Partnership? This guy openly campaigns against me, talking about our partnership...our partnership." He suddenly realizes his position. "Vice President Burr," he sneered, gripping his hand. "Mr President," Burr hesitates at this new hostility. "This partnership better be worth my while." He pulled Mr burr off of the love seat and drove him down to his knees before him. Aaron gazed up at the tall, powerful man and knew he couldn't say no. Georgeapher Washington had bestowed a task on him and he had to see it through. Jefferson didn't like Burr, but he thought of Washington's 9th ab, which did things to men, and it immediately put him in the mood. Tasked with keeping the nation afloat, burr also thought of Georgeapher with a sense of duty and devotion. And as he knelt on the floor with Jefferson's cock in his mouth, and god knows where that's been, he felt overcome with rage for Alexander and struggled to keep from clenching his teeth.


End file.
